Akatsuki Orphanage
by NejiNoodles
Summary: Deidara has always looked out for Sasori, but he always overlooked the one thing that could tear them apart; adoption.


****Okay okay, very first story. I hope you guys like it! I'm thinking about making more chapters for Sasori and Deidara. Just send a review if you think I should. Totally open to constructive opinions. Just don't be meanies. Oh and I do know Sasori might be a little older than Dei in the manga, but I reversed it for my story. (:

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stay**

"Dei!"

"What!"

"Where'd you go?"

"I'm up here!"

Sasori looked up only to see his brother hanging upside down in a tree. Deidara was always like this; loud and rambunctious. So Sasori wasn't surprised. They always skipped morning classes at the orphanage and ran into the woods. The nuns always disciplined them when they got back, but they didn't care. All that mattered was that Sasori and Deidara got to spend time together.

"Dei it's lunchtime already and you know Sister Konan won't let us eat if were not there!"

"Fine! I'm coming!"

Deidara carefully climbed down the tree and grabbed Sasori's hand. Not many of the nuns at the orphanage liked him anyway, and besides he didn't want Sasori to get a bad reputation too. So they ran back to the orphanage. They came upon a cellar door that led to the basement in which they escaped through everyday. Deidara always had to hold Sasori's hand because he was frightened by the large, ominous boiler room. The orphanage was old and a bit run down, with ivy growing on its stone walls. In a way it did give a creepy feeling to anyone who entered, even during the day.

The two brothers dashed down the halls and entered the lunchroom. Just in time, as always. The old hag (as Deidara called her) Tsunade that ran the orphanage was kind, but only because she always had a drink or two in her. All the boys in the orphanage stood when she entered the lunch hall. There were boys from ages six (like Sasori) all the way to age seventeen allowed at the orphanage. Deidara was eight and he promised himself to always look after Sasori since the day they arrived at the orphanage. The boys grabbed their lunches and ran to their rooms because they hated being watched by the nuns. They shared a room with two other boys, Itachi and Kisame. The boys didn't like Itachi. He always painted his nails purple and stared at them with his unusual red eyes. Kisame on the other hand had a huge fish tank in the room, and everyday he would go down to the pond and bring even more fish to put in it.

"Again Kisame? That's the sixth fish this week." Itachi constantly scolded Kisame. Kisame didn't mind though.

"What? I like this one. It reminds me of a shark."

"They all remind you of sharks."

"So?"

Kisame and Itachi were three years older than Deidara, so naturally he tried not to get in their way.

"Sasori! Stop leaving your dolls everywhere. They creep me out!"

"They're not dolls! They're puppets Kisame!"

"Whatever just keep 'em in a drawer or something." With that Kisame returned to his (shark-like) fish and left Deidara and Sasori alone for a while.

While Deidara and Sasori were finishing their food, a voice came in on the intercom.

"_Would Sasori Akasuna please come to the main office? Thank you_."

"What does the old hag want with Sasori?" Deidara didn't like this. He had a bad feeling in his stomach. He got that feeling every time he was separated from Sasori.

"It's fine Dei-chan. I'll be right back." Sasori hopped off the bed and left, but Deidara still wanted to be careful. As Sasori walked down the hallways to the main office, Deidara followed close behind so that Sasori wouldn't notice him. Deidara knew Sasori liked doing things without his help. (It's a six year old thing I guess.)

Sasori practically skipped into the office. The little red head stopped when he noticed a man and woman sitting in the chairs in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Come stand next to me, Sasori." Sasori did what Tsunade asked. Deidara was trying to look through the keyhole but his blonde hair kept getting in the way.

"Sasori this is Mr. and Mrs. Haruno. They want to adopt you."

Deidara couldn't see, but he definitely heard that. Tears gathered in his blue eyes and he began to close and open them again and again.

"Wake up, wake up! It's a dream!" But no matter how many times he said it, it wouldn't change the fact that this was reality.

"No! I don't wanna be adopted!" Sasori was pouting, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Sasori, these people want to take you into the kindness of their home." A hint of irritation was in Tsunade's voice. Now Sasori was throwing a tantrum.

"BUT I WON'T LEAVE DEI-CHAN! NEVER, NEVER, NEVER!" It was hard to take a six year old seriously, but the Haruno's already had a young daughter so they understood. Deidara still sat in the hallway sobbing, until a little girl with pink hair walked up to him.

"Why are you crying?"

"Be…because the mean people are gonna take my brother away." Deidara was trying to hold back his tears but he couldn't. He couldn't bare the fact of loosing Sasori.

"My mommy and daddy are here to find another kid just like me. Maybe they'll take you too." The little girl obviously didn't understand, but she was trying to comfort Deidara anyway.

"Can I tell you a secret?" At this Deidara looked up at the girl with wonder.

"What?"

"I don't really want my mom and dad to get me a brother. Especially because I don't like this place and I wanna go home."

"Really? Then tell them that so that they leave Sasori alone!"

"Okay, but you have to come with me." She grabbed Deidara's hand and ran through the door into the office. Her parents looked startled.

"Sakura what are you doing? We told you to wait."

"I don't want a brother. Don't take him away from here!"

"Sakura we talked about this."

"NO! I DON'T WANNA BROTHER!" Now Sakura was throwing a tantrum as well as Sasori, who was still crying.

"SILENCE!" Tsunade's thundering voice quieted the room to the point where you could hear a needle drop,"Now, Tell me dear, why don't you want a brother?

"If I have a brother, it won't ever be the same ever again!"

"Deidara, what did you tell this girl?" Naturally Tsunade blamed it on him.

"I didn't do anything!" Mr. Haruno stood from his chair and turned to Tsunade.

"Miss. Tsunade, due to the chaos of this situation, I think I see what we have to do."

"Are you going to adopt both of them?!" The relief in Tsunade's voice was obvious.

"Are you kidding? No! I think a boy, let alone two, would be way to much for this family." His wife shook her head in agreement.

"Come on Sakura, we're going home."

"Really? Thank you Deidara! I get to go home now!" Sakura ran hugged Sasori and Deidara. Sasori smiled, but Deidara pushed her off. He still didn't like girls. Even if this one saved his brother.

* * *

The boys ran to the window as the Haruno's car drove away. They waved to Sakura as she yelled out the window.

"Bye Bye!"

"Bye Sakura!"

When the boys were walking back to their room they saw Tsunade sitting in her office with her secretary Shizune, drinking wine (lots of it).

"See Sasori! Everything's normal again!"

Until next chapter that is, (muhahaha evil laugh)


End file.
